Newspaper club Vs Zombies
by R0bert96
Summary: Will the Newspaper club be able to fight off the unstoppable forces of the undead?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo what's up everybody? Well I decided to watch H.O.T.D (Highschool Of The Dead) and figured that it would be a very interesting story to mix H.O.T.D and R+V and the result is my own version of H.O.T.D. I hope you all enjoy ****.**

**disclaimer: I do not own any parts of either H.O.T.D or R+V, I only own Robert and my other add-ins.**

**Chapter 1: Everything Has Gone To Shit…**

It was a warm Texas summer afternoon, Tsukune and Robert were outside working on Robert's 2001, white, Ford-150 trying to make sure everything was is running condition. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore were all inside Robert house making lunch, while Yukari and Kokoa cleaning the living room and Ruby was setting plates down at the mid-sized kitchen table. Everything seemed peaceful that day, but they would learn that this would be the last few hours of peace for a long time…

"Hey Robert can I ask you something?" questioned Tsukune with a somewhat troubled expression.

"Ask away my friend."

"Did I make the right choice?"

"About what?"

"Was it right of me to choose them all, rather than just pick one?"

"To me it seems that this is the best way for them all to be happy, this way you can show each of them love, and no one leaves with a broken heart, to me, I believe you made a very noble and caring decision buddy." concluded Robert with an honest smile.

"Lunch is ready" called all of the girls.

"Hell yeah, I've been starving." replied Robert.

Inside Tsukune was met in a very long and very strange group kiss from all of 'his' girls. After that… display of affection, everybody sat at the table and thanked the girls for making lunch, which they just laughed off.

"Tsukune, let me tell you something my friend. I've been meaning to say thank you to everybody for becoming my friends, and most importantly to you Tsukune, I'd be at school with no friends hadn't we met on the bus but more importantly. Tsukune I believe the that you've lucked out buddy, you have some many girls that are both beautiful as well as they are caring, never let that go" concluded Robert with a large grin, which was followed by the girls all thanking Robert for the compliment.

This time of happiness was cut short by someone knocking, more like slamming, on the door. Robert being the closet to the door walked up the door and opened to be tackled by some stranger that was trying to bite him. Robert quickly unleashed his vampiric powers and kicked the strange man off of him, the group then got a good look at the man and were astonished by the realization, this man, was a **ZOMBIE**. Robert then without hesitation pulled out his silver, 4", assisted-opening, Kershaw brand pocket-knife, and drove it into the zombies head. Robert then kicked the zombie out the door which he slammed shut, and double locked, he also closed all of the curtains in the house as well as turned off all lights.

"Robert was that a…"

"Yeah I think it was…"

"Umm what are we gonna do?" pondered Tsukune.

Robert then ran to his room and then right back out and handed Tsukune a large Winchester Bouie knife. "Wait here I'll be right back."

Robert then came back in a few minutes with four shot-guns, an AR-15, an Ak-47, a 270 hunting rifle , a SKS (with bayonet), two katana's, three machetes, and a roman short sword. {**a/n I do not actually own these, I've only seen them in military shows, video games and on the internet}**

"Robert where'd you get all these from?" questioned Tsukune.

"Over there" replied Robert as he pointed to the large gun cabinet.

"Wait what's that on your waist?" asked Moka pointing to Robert's side.

"Oh this, this is a Colt-1911, 45 ACP" answered Robert as he pulled the pistol out of its leather holster, "It saw major use in WWI, WWII, and Vietnam, oh speaking of pistols, here Tsukune." continued Robert as he hand Tsukune a solid black a lot simpler look pistol.

"That's a glock, very little recoil, just hold it tight and don't point it at any of us ok," informed Robert as he looked at the rest, "everyone, I want you all to understand something right now. These are not toys, these guns are real, they aren't toys, when you shoot something aim for the head and pull the trigger. One more thing, this isn't a video game, the ammo you go with you is all of the ammo you're gonna have until we find more so be conservative, and don't shoot unless you have to, and don't hesitate, if you hesitate you may die. If you understand this then grab a gun and a melee weapon and get ready to move out."

Weapons-

Robert: AR-15 (with scope, bipod and tac. flashlight); Colt 1911 45 acp. pistol, and Winchester Bouie knife.

Tsukune: Ak-47, Glock 9mm. pistol (with laser) and a machete

Moka- Mossberg 12ga and machete

Kokoa- her shapeshifting bat

Ruby- 270 hunting rifle (bolt-action with scope and extra bullet sleeve) and a machete

Kurumu-Saiga 12 ga [semi] (20 rnd drum mag) and a katana

Yukari- Remington 20ga and roman short sword

Mizore- tactical Mossberg 12ga and a katana

After everybody was prepped and ready to move out, they met in the living room where Robert's dog Max (a black lab) sat by Robert. Everyone decided that they would all pile up in Roberts truck with Tsukune and Moka in the bed of the truck along with Max because Robert couldn't part with max. Once they got on the road, they would head to Robert's grand-parents' house out in the country where they could all be safe for a short time at least.

"Ok well is every one ready?" asked Robert.

"As we'll ever be." replied the girls.

"Yes" answered Tsukune who was ready to do everything in his power to keep all of the girls safe.

"Ok, remember use your melee weapon until it becomes too difficult or if someone's in danger. If we are all ready then… **LETS MOVE OUT!**

**So what did you all think, I think this story is going to get to be really fun… hehehe… it may seem as if Yukari is underarmed compared to the others, but she is young so I made to where she had weapons more accustomed for her.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews… please no flames though ok.**

**oh by the way I totally forgot to mention this but Robert is my character from my other story new beginnings and the group just graduated and were visiting Texas at roberts house over the summer before they all went to college... I guess I forgot to mention all of that...**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

** Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter of NCVsZ (Newspaper Club Vs Zombies)… So I'm deciding to tie this story into connection with one that's still in the works. The only thing that will be added from this is an enchanted sword that Robert was entrusted with, no this sword will not make Robert extremely overpowered, just a little more deadly than he would be with a Bowie knife. So without further adu… Lets get this party started!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from R+V or H.O.T.D. I own Robert, my other extra characters, and Robert's sword and abilities.**

**Chapter 2: The Awakening.**

"Ok, lets move out," claimed Robert as he opened his houses door, "remember only shoot if you have too."

As the group ran outside the house they were greeted by a gut-wrenching horror called a zombie apocalypse as they saw creatures, that only minutes ago were people, covered in blood stumbling their way towards the survivors. Robert being closest to the zombies drew his bowie knife, positioning the ar-15 behind his back with its tactical sling, and began attacking the zombies by sending the blade between the creature's heads. Mizore knowing she could use her ice abilities to shoot the zombies from a distance while being quiet began to practically snipe the zombies with icicles which proved to be very effective. Moka began to hack away at the zombie's heads with her machete until one tackled her Tsukune without hesitation sprinted over to Moka and with all the force he could muster kicked the zombie into a nearby tree breaking its back.

"Holy shit… remind me not to piss you off." commented Robert as he covered Tsukune as he helped Moka up.

"Thank you Tsukune… I'll be sure to thank you better later." promised Moka with a wink.

If he weren't fighting for his life at the present moment, he probably would've passed out from a nosebleed, but he shook it off as he began to cover Robert as he started up his truck. Once Robert got his truck started up Tsukune, Moka and Robert's black lab Max hopped up into the bed of his truck as the others crawled into the cab with Robert driving. Once everybody was positioned Robert wasted no time in taking his truck, which was parked on the side of the his house facing the street (or in other words highway) in which his group would escape, from zero-seventy in .5 seconds splattering several zombies on the way. As the group made their way down the road, they came across the town's main-street which they would have to go through to get to Robert's grandparents where there would be plenty of food to last everyone, including Robert's Mom, Dad and sister if they make it there, for two months. They were about half-way through this quarter-mile when Robert slammed on his brakes and jumped out of the truck and began firing off shells from his ar dropping several zombies.

"Ryan over here hop in the very back" shouted Robert as he began shooting zombies in the head clearing a path for his friend that had been fighting of zombies with an aluminum bat.

Without hesitation this tall stranger jumped into the back of Robert's truck as Robert got back in and stormed with the rest of the group. A few minutes later, Robert took the turn that lead straight towards their destination, at this point the group was heading several miles into the country where there would be very little threat.

"Thanks for rescuing me you guys," gratefully thanking Tsukune and the others, "My names Ryan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukune and this is Moka. Um I guess we'll finish the introductions when we get to where we are going." replied Tsukune.

A few minutes later the group was finally pulling into the gate, Robert informed them all to keep their weapons hidden and to let him be the first to exit the vehicle. When the truck stopped, Robert placed the truck in park and stepped out of it leaving the ar in the seat between his and Mizore's. Robert took three steps before a bullets whizzed off of the ground in front of him, Robert then ran back to the truck picked up the ar-15 and ran behind the nearest tree. Looking around he saw the glimmer of a scope, Robert then deployed the adjustable bi-pod, and positioned himself on the tree, aimed and…

**BANG!**

Fired a round right next to the head of his attacker.

"Who are you!" demanded the now startled attacker who's voice sounded very familiar to Robert.

"Who the hell do you think Derek, you idiot you nearly shot your cousin in the foot!" angrily replied Robert as he approached his cousin.

The girls all began to exit the truck and gathered behind Robert as Tsukune helped Moka and Ryan helped the dog out. Derek who had an extremely muscular build and wasn't much taller than Robert but was considerably older noticed all of the beautiful girls lining up behind Robert.

"Well who would've thought little Dalton would be able to get this many beauties that look even hotter with the weapons." smugly remarked Derek.

"Actually there all his girlfriends," annoyingly replied Robert pointing to Tsukune, "and by the way call me Robert…"

"Why can't we that's such a cute name though?" questioned a smiling Kurumu.

"Because Robert's my first name and Dalton's my middle, but if you'd rather go ahead, but don't be surprised if I don't reply."

Tsukune then made his way over to where everyone was gathered and sat between all of the girls and began to listen to Derek and Robert's conversation about the situation inside town.

"Yeah it's pretty bad, I don't recommend trying to walk through town especially at night." finished Robert.

"Agreed but considering the circumstances… are you going to use it?" questioned Derek.

"I hope I won't have to… Hakai no Shomei Ken is extremely powerful and I'm not sure I should risk letting it fall into the wrong hands."

"Hakai no Shomei Ken… lightning sword of destruction… wait what are you two talking about." asked a concerned Tsukune

"I guess it wouldn't hurt showing it to all of y'all I mean odds are I'm gonna need it anyways." replied Robert as he began to lead everyone inside the house to a small room.

In this room was a single weapon case, inside of it was a sheathed sword. Robert then in-put the pass-code required and picked up the weapon, instantly his cool blue eyes changes to an electric blue. As he began to unsheathe it, electricity jumped all over the room and as this happened the weapon began to mutate. The once basic black hilt on many Excalibur styled swords changed to an intricately designed hilt with and electric crown at the bottom of the hilt, the guard was a slightly curved one that had two Japanese symbols on both sides, on the left was the symbol for thunder, on the right lightning. the blade was amazing in itself, at the point where the blade and guard connect, for five inches up the blade scoops inwards on both sides, with three straight 2 inch spikes on both sides on the flat surface of the blade was some special runic writing, as everyone gazed upon this beautiful double bladed weapon Tsukune then realized what Kokoa meant when she said Robert had a hidden power.

"**HAKAI NO SHOMEI KEN!**" shouted Robert as he fully drew the weapon the dark room lit up like the fourth of July.

"Ah so now I finally get to see your full power cousin" claimed Derek with a smirk as Robert re-sheathed his sword that kept its transformed appearance as he placed it on his back with the strap on the sheathe.

"Yes, an now that I've done this… I can now fight in the best way I can… with my spirit weapon."

**So what did you guys think of chapter two. I feel quite proud of this one… please give me your feedback, no flames, constructive criticism is welcome, and simple compliments, and if you have any personal questions about my story then pm me… Until next time… DON'T GET BIT!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

**Welcome back everybody, I hope you have all had a great summer break from the hell called school… Tomorrow my happy Trumpet and Tuba playing self's summer ends officially for summer band. This means I may or may not be posting less often, but it could happen. **

**Anyways… Lets get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any factors of R+V or H.O.T.D…. I only own my characters and hakai no shomei ken.**

**Chapter 6: Why did this have to happen.**

It's been a day since Robert and the rest of the survivors had made it to Robert's relatives' house. Robert ever since releasing his sword Hakai No Shomei Ken, has been silent with it on his back even when he ate. Tsukune had done an excellent job of taking charge of the small group and now him and the girls thanks to Derek are very good shots in comparison to how they were. Robert was sitting at a small table above the underground house with his sword unsheathed examining it, Kokoa watched then finally having enough decided to figure out what was going on.

"Robert you better tell me what's wrong!" demanded Kokoa.

"You have no clue how much danger y'all are in being around me if I lose control of my power I could kill us all, that's whats wrong."

"Then why did you even awaken it?!"

"Because even though it's dangerous, I need this power to be able to help protect everybody… besides my blades formed to only be limited to my abilities, so I guess I would want to lose control to be able to…" pondered Robert as he resheathed his bladelooking up to Kokoa.

"Then why are you so afraid of it? You have this power but you're just to scared to use it, why?"

"Because! When I unleashed my powers when I was young I nearly died! Is that a good of enough reason for you?" Shouted Robert as he shuddered from memories of millions of volts of electricity blasting out of his chest making his heart almost explode.

"Wow… I had no clue that happened to you but still you are stronger much stronger than you were before so stop being a pathetic loser about it and embrace you're power and learn to control it."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I am now lets go inside and get a soda or something"

"I guess that sounds like a plan to me." smiled Robert as he followed Kokoa down the steps that led to the underground house.

Inside Tsukune was talking to Moka on the two person couch about how they were going to get out of this mess, and how he would kill every single zombie in the world if he had to. Robert and Kokoa sat down next to Mizore on the three person couch to the right of the one Tsukune was sitting in.

"Hey Robert, did you ever get a hold on your parents that were out of town yet?" asked Moka full of hope.

"I guess you could say that… I called and I was able to talk to my mom long enough to tell them that we were safe and then she told me they made it to an abandoned Academy and now they're stocked on weapon and ammo… Then the phone disconnected, I tried again this morning but I couldn't get a signal." explained Robert when a slight smile that turned into a frown.

"Don't worry if they're any much as deadly as you they'll be fine." reassured Tsukune.

"Yeah I know… God help the sorry zombie that my sister gets ahold of… there will be nothing left of it except a few teeth…" shuddered Robert knowing all too well of his sister's destructive power.

"Anyways so how's our food supply Tsukune? We still fully stocked?" asked Robert changing the subject to their own personal survival.

"We've got about four months worth now because of me and your searches." happily replied Tsukune.

After a few minutes of talking about rationing their food Robert then asked Tsukune to walk outside with him. After about ten minutes of walking around the woods, with both wielding pumped action shotguns and their melee weapons, Tsukune stops and asks Robert a question.

"Robert why is it that you wanted to talk to me? You seem to be having something troubling you?" worriedly and curiously asked Tsukune as he shouldered his gun.

"Eh, not in particular… I just wanted to talk you know?"

"Ok well do you think in the morning we should try getting some gas from that auto shop in the morning?" suggested Tsukune.

"That sounds like a plan to me, we can also get some tools and parts for repair…" trailed off Robert as something seemed to catch his attention.

"You want to take that motorcycle that's sitting up in the front of the store don't you?"

"Maybe… and even if I did its not like it would be useless, I mean if we had two then we would be able to make faster and somewhat quieter distanced looting trips." defended Robert still thinking about that slimmed versioned black and chrome racer bike that sits in the front of the auto shop.

"I suppose you have a point, oh well then why don't we take one of the cars so I can drop you by there and then we will have two forms of transportation. That way we both won't have to wait for the other and we can get in and out, that's a good idea lets do it." agreed Tsukune.

"We leave first thing in the morning." simultaneously decided Robert and Tsukune.

**TIME: Morning DAY: day number 4 of survival**

Like they agreed, Tsukune awoke from his peaceful sleep on the carpeted floor next to his beautiful girlfriends, he then got dressed and armed himself with his weapons of choice and waited by the black Dodge Charger that the group had found. Robert woke up, expecting to be alone, got out of bed and took off his black T-shirt he was wearing while he slept and looked at the faintly blue glowing tattoo of the Japanese symbols for lightning. Robert was then surprised to see a certain redhead behind him…

"What's that about that wasn't on your chest before." asked the fiery redhead Kokoa.

"You're right but I had just recently re-bonded with my spirit weapon, and this tattoo is a symbol of that bond. It will also stay this way as long as I am bonded to it." explained Robert.

"Ok but hey do us all a favor… Don't go getting yourself killed"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were concerned." joked Robert.

"Well then it's a good thing you know better." blushed Kokoa.

"You know I lucked out."

"How's that."

"I managed to put my pants on before you barged in." laughed Robert

"That's what you think." winked Kokoa as she left a blushing Robert inside of his room.

After finally getting dressed and equipped with his rifle and sword Robert met up with Tsukune. Robert also had a slight change in attire this time, his clothing stayed the usual hiking boots, pants, survival bracelet and watch as usual, but this time he wore a black athletic fit shirt along with a pair of black and silver leather fingerless gloves. Robert approached Tsukune who took to wearing tennis shoes, jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt that was also athletic fit giving his girl's a fair view of his muscular demeanor.

"You ready for this?" asked Tsukune as he turned the key in the Charger they were going to use.

**CHICK-CHICK**

"I'll take that as a yes." replied Tsukune as Robert sat in the seat next to him.

"You are correct now… Lets go, we need to make it to both the auto shop but also the military surplus store across the street ok." Replied Robert as he put on his black 5.11 baseball cap.

"Alright, let go." replied Tsukune as he took the turn that led to the road which the two would take to go all the way to their destination which was ten miles away from their current position.

About five miles down the road, a scene would unfold which would push Tsukune and Robert both to their limits.

**So what did you think of this chapter, I realized after I wrote it that it sort of end in cliff hangers, but hey it's a zombie survival story, cliffhangers lead to suspense which leads to exciting moment which I will ensure you will occur.**

**Until next time, review, read my other stories and more importantly…**

**DON'T GET BIT**


	4. Please be patient

Hello every one... Sorry I haven't posted, I have had no computer for a month and as well as no Internet so I haven't been able to work on my stories... Obit I got both back now so please bear with me as I write my context chapters


End file.
